


There has to be hope in the things I've been waiting for life to show

by Merriwa



Series: TV shows & Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: My fair wedding - Unveiled, Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merriwa/pseuds/Merriwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Clément/Vincent + "I did a pregnancy test" </p><p>Twelve months after its filming, Clément and Vincent's wedding is airing on TV. It brings back memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There has to be hope in the things I've been waiting for life to show

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculously untrue. Absolutely self-indulgent. Probably a commas genocide.  
> Thanks so much to [labonnetouche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/labonnetouche/pseuds/labonnetouche) for the awesome beta work.
> 
> Title from the song Time is the Rope (that binds us together) by Fort Hope

**__"In this season premiere, David Tutera is gonna have to use every trick in the book to reconcile the enthusiast artistic flow of one husband-to-be with the practical but seemingly uninvolved attitude of the second. Photographer Clément knows exactly what he wants his wedding to look like: romantic, exotic and sophisticated. David's job? Make sure his rugbyman of a fiancé, Vincent, gets along!"_ _ **

 

“This is all so dramatic...” Clément mumbles with an eyeroll while the commercials start running. He takes the opportunity to get up, carefully handing out Théo to Vincent and going to get the bowl of pop corn from the kitchen.

Vincent cannot help a small laugh that makes Théo look at him with big eyes. The rugbyman craddles his son closer to his chest. “You have a very grumpy daddy tonight, monkey...”

“I heard that!” Clément tries to scold, failing to hide a fond smile at the picture of their three-months-old bouncing happily on his husband's laps, “And I am not grumpy. I just think they're being ridiculously dramatic for nothing.

Vincent's smile deepens while Théo tries to put the strap of his watch in his mouth, drooling copiously on his arm in the process. “It's the principle of this Clem, the fuss is part of the show. Besides... we agreed to this. We knew what we were signing up for...”

Clément sits back down with a frown after putting the sweets on the table. “I still don't know why to be honest. Everybody is about to see me freak out on national TV...”

“Well, at least you won't pass for the heartless bastard.” Vincent retorts, not unkindly, knowing fully what they're about to see.

Clément looks lost in his thoughts for a moment. The opening credit roll on screen and, when David Tutera starts talking, he suddenly asks Vincent “Do you think _it_ 'll be in there?”

Vincent doesn't have to ask what specific scene his husband is thinking about.

“Yes,” he answers, without having to think twice about it, “Cameras were close enough and rolling, it fits with the narrative and it makes it all more juicy.”

“My mum is going to flip out...”

“Your mum is going to find it adorable. Come on, let's just get it over with.” Vincent says gently.

In his laps, Théo is decidedly trying to put his right feet in his mouth, smiling widely at nothing in particular and Clément's breathe eases.

Vincent would almost laugh at the way Clément squares his shoulders like the TV is going to bite.

Almost.

But there's an uneasy tension lingering in the pit of his own stomach. The idea of seeing even just a short bit of their lives exposed on TV bothers him more than he'd like to admit. He can't believe it was originally his idea.

Careful with Théo babbling sunnily between them, Vincent rests his arm around his husband's shoulders and Clément nestles against him.

By the time David Tutera analyses their presentation video and declares their wedding a disaster, Vincent is scoffing openly (“a photographer and a rugbyman? Oh Em Gee! What could possibly be worse??”). Théo seems to have decided quite literally to climb his father and Clément allows himself to coo at him, carefully placing a hand around him to make sure the toddler doesn't fall.

After that, the scenes are more familiar to them. The meeting. The explanation of the theme. The choices already made that obviously are a disaster for the extravagant wedding planner. Then the actual work begin. Clément cannot help but cringe every time he sees himself on screen throwing tantrums over napkins and flower colours, while Vincent finds himself tensing involuntarily at his seemingly detached attitude.

He remembers those few days vividly. He wasn't actively trying to be an arsehole. The truth was, he was completely lost. Profoundly unsettled by his fiancé's sudden bursts and impressive mood swings: for the first time in his life, Vincent wasn't able to understand Clément. It seemed like he could never do or say the right thing, so in the end, he took the party to agree with anything and to keep quiet, hoping Clément would open up to him at some point.

He remembers to a T the scene currently unfolding on the screen like a bad soap opera.

 

“ _Vincent, Vincent, Vincent! Sit with me for a moment, will you!”_

_Vincent holds back a grunt and complies with the wedding planner's request._

“ _Now tell me love, what is the deal with this wedding? What do you think about it? You look like you couldn't care less, I need to understand. Are you actually in love with your future husband or-”_

“ _Hey now shut up! Seriously, I'm going to punch you mate, how does that sound?!” Vincent interrupts, absolutely furious._

“ _Please don't,” the show host replies politely, “I would look ugly with a black eye. I'm not looking for a bad boy vibes these days.”_

_Vincent silently glares, trying to stay calm and David has the nerve to smile, “Besides, no need to be rude okay? We get it, you're a big bad rugby players with a lot of muscles but it's not my fault you can't seem to get involved in the organisation of the most important day of your life...”_

 

“What an arsehole,” Clément protests, letting Théo play with the wild curls of hair falling in his neck, “You never told me...”

Vincent shrugs. It was a long time ago, he thinks, and besides “he was kind of right though...”

Of course the screen-Vincent hadn't accepted that yet.

 

“ _I am not 'uninvolved', David,” Vincent retorts with venom in his voice “and I have never been more in love with Clem and that's exactly why I'm doing all this! I don't give a fuck, I could get married in jeans with beers and a barbequeue but Clément wants more and I'm okay with it because I love him and he should have everything he wants. That's it.”_

 

On the couch, Clément promptly buries an adoring smile into his husband's neck.

 

“ _Maybe you should tell HIM that?” David suggests patronisingly._

“ _Maybe you should stick to planning a wedding like you're actually supposed to instead of trying to play couple's therapist.” Vincent retorts furiously before storming out, short of patience._

_The show host looks at the camera with the utmost contempt and exasperation before stating “It's gonna be tougher than I thought, what is it with jocks and dealing with emotions these days? Urgh, I have so much work! Maybe after that I should actually get a psychology diploma and pay extra-fees for couple counselling! Ahaha!”_

 

“Reminds me to punch him in the face next time we meet him...” Clément comments, slowly rocking a sleepy Théo against his chest.

“Deal...” Vincent accepts, lifting a hand to thread his fingers into his husband's soft curls.

Clément closes his eyes a second, enjoying the caress with a low and appreciative moan.

The show goes on, Vincent trying to soothe Clément every time he flinches from seeing himself getting over-emotional about stupid details.

It doesn't help that the show and the host clearly chose their shots to paint them as caricaturally as possible. Clément as the high-maintenance diva who could take your head off over flowers and Vincent as the dumb jock who doesn't give a flying fuck and would rather spend his days drinking beer in a corner.

Clément's phone buzzes more than a couple of times on the table, until the photographer turns it off, muttering “I can't believe everybody is seeing this.”

“I can't believe _my mum_ is seeing this,” Vincent winces when he sees himself purposefully rolling his eyes at the camera, ignoring one of David's numerous rants.

This one is apparently about how he needs to deal with his best man because Florian had somehow managed to rent the wrong-sized tux and didn't appear to be in any hurry to change it.

“God we were such a wreck...” Clément comments, kissing Théo's forehead softly to not disturb the sleeping toddler, “It's a miracle we even managed to get married.”

“I hate to admit it but it might not have happened without David...” Vincent says, watching his son adorably failing to put his tiny thumb in his mouth. “He did got you to talk to me in the end...” he adds when he sees the next scene starting to unfold.

He remembers every details so vividly.

 

_They are trying on tuxedos that morning and David insisted that they go to the same shop but be kept into separate rooms. For some reasons, Clément has been profoundly unhappy about it._

“ _It's ridiculous. Neither of us is a blushing bride, there is no white dress, no something blue and nothing borrowed, who the fuck cares?!”_

_Vincent has tried to talk him into calming down, then tried to talk David out of his plans and, when he can't get the wedding planner to bulge, he makes the mistake of trying to cuddle Clément better._

“ _Don't fucking touch me!”_

 _Vincent can't decide whether to feel sad, completely hopeless or plain hurt by the brutal rejection, too busy being shell shocked. Clément has shrinked away from him like it was instinctive and it... it does_ hurt.

_Around them, the whole crew is staring, gaping as much as Vincent is and the silence is deafening._

_Before he can find his voice back, Clément seems to realise what he'd just said and his face falls, letting place to a horrified expression._

“ _I didn't mean tha- Vince I'm- Fuck i'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!”_

_Vincent's voice refuses to cooperate._

“ _You know what boys?” David chooses this instant to intervene, “Why don't you both take some Champagne, here, take those glasses, there. Now, we'll leave you some privacy and you're going to talk everything out okay? When I come back you need to tell me if I still have a wedding to plan alright?”_

_Still shaken, they wait silently for the crew to back off a little._

_Vincent feels nauseous, hearing David's words. Is it possible that he missed so much clues and that the situation is as bad as Clément having doubts about this wedding?_

 

Vincent remembers how nauseous he'd felt at that instant.

“I'm sorry.” Clément, whispers, burying his face in his neck.

“I know.” Vincent reassures him, placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

 

_Clément is purposefully avoiding his gaze, fidgeting with his Champagne instead._

_Vincent's heart is beating painfully hard in his chest when he asks, feeling shy like he hasn't in years “Clem? Could you... look at me?”_

_Clément lifts his eyes and meets his gaze. Scared and absolutely gorgeous and Vincent has never been more in love._

“ _Clem... are we okay?” he whispers, not daring to touch his fiancé when his whole body is dying to hold him close._

_He can see Clément take a shaky breath and he doesn't have the time to brace himself before his fiancé blurts “I did a pregnancy test.”_

_Vincent will deny to his death having made the sound that escaped his lips at the words._

“ _You... Clément?” he asks, desperately trying not to jump to conclusions, not to get his hopes up-_

“ _I... I am pregnant.” Clément blurts out._

_And it's wrong._

_It's all wrong._

_Because Clément looks terrified and apologetic, hands trembling like Vincent is going to yell or burst out when the only thing Vincent is feeling right now is a bone deep sensation of euphoria that almost paralyses him._

“ _Vincent?” Clément asks, weakly._

“ _I am going to hold you and to kiss you now, okay?” Vince half-announces, half-asks, softly, holding his fiancé's gaze, “Because I love you and I don't understand why you'd think I could ever be mad about what is probably the greatest news I have ever heard, right there with you saying yes.”_

_Clément looks a bit dazed when Vincent gently frames his face in his hands but he melts in the kiss, sagging against him, like suddenly relieved of all his tension._

“ _I love you...” Vincent whispers feverishly against his lips between two kisses, “I love you. I love you. I love you.”_

_He can't stop._

_He doesn't want to stop._

_Not until he's bloody damn sure that Clément gets it._

_Not until he's bloody damn sure that Clément_ knows _that there is nothing he wants more in the world than marrying him and having this baby with him._

_He's a bit out of breath when he Clément eventually starts smiling under his mouth._

“ _I love you.” he repeats one last time – just to be completely sure – resting their foreheads together._

_The moment lasts. Calm and peaceful._

_And then, tentatively, Clément grabs Vincent's hands and places them on his stomach, with a short laugh._

_Vincent gingerly brushes his fingers against the warm skin._

“ _What do you think?” he asks to a timidly-smiling Clément, “Boy or girl?”_

 

Théo is sleeping peacefully in Clément's arms.

Vincent isn't watching the TV anymore.

He knows what come next and doesn't care: the caricatural comments of David about the obvious hormonal explanation of Clément's mood swings, the wedding night, the small war with David about announcing the pregnancy and them wanted to keep it for themselves a little while longer.

Vincent isn't watching the TV anymore.

The credits roll down and he's watching his men.

Clément sends him a questioning glance and Vincent shakes his head with a reassuring smile.

He's profoundly happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, come and find me on [Tumblr](http://www.smellslikespringspirit.tumblr.com) ;)


End file.
